A Snake in the Nighttime
by TheJackieMo
Summary: This is my One-Shot entry for the Pick & Mix Writing Challenge! Dramione.


**A Snake in the Nighttime**

"Alohomora!" Draco whispered, careful to avoid catching the attention of Mrs. Norris who he and Theo had spotted a few halls down.

"Care to explain why you need to do this in the middle of the night?" Malfoy gave no answer, but instead pushed the previously locked classroom door open and poked his head inside, in search of a certain someone.

"Of course, the logical thing would be to meet your mystery woman during the day so you could at least get a decent night's sleep, but no one asked me!"

"Would you quit rambling? Now keep watch and make sure Filch doesn't come by."

"But how am I-" Theo didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, as Draco had promptly shut the door on his face.

"Hello?" The classroom was dark and, although several candles had been lit throughout, it still took the blonde boy a moment to find his prize. He spotted her sitting at the professor's desk, nibbling on a chocolate frog and reading her usual _Hogwarts: A History_. She seemed to not have noticed him, so he cleared his throat.

"There you are!" Hermione jumped from her seat when she saw him. "I was beginning to think you'd been caught." The brunette girl made her way to Draco, who met her half way and embraced her, giving each other a quick kiss in greeting.

"You know I'm far too clever to get caught, my dear." Malfoy smirked at her.

"Well, you _are_ a Slytherin." She smirked right back.

"Speaking of which, you mind if I Slyther- _in_?" The pureblood had intended to continue his clever streak with a pick up line he had heard Zambini use the other day, but Hermione only snorted in a very un-Hermione-like fashion.

" _Really_? _That's_ what you go with? That must be the cheesiest line I've ever heard!" Her snort turned into giggles though, once Draco tightened his grip on her waist, determined to turn the tide. He gently nudged her chin to so she would look up at him. She did and immediately her laughter became a soft sigh and she smiled at him.

Damnit he loved that smile. It took him long enough to admit it to himself, after years of denying it, but he gave in eventually. Without thinking, he pressed his lips against hers and steered her backwards towards the professor's desk once more.

"But Draco?" Kiss. "Don't you-" Kiss "-want-" Kiss. "-to hear about-" Two kisses. "-my day?" She was stalling, purposely trying to rile him up, knowing what he'd be like once he was.

"I'm sure it was very interesting," he mumbled into her neck, where he was presently occupying his tongue and teeth. Hermione stifled back a moan and continued.

"Oh, it was," She paused to gather her wits as they were quickly abandoning her in favor of Draco's hands kneading her bum. "I found the most fascinating book in the library."

"Oh." He mumbled once more, taking over her mouth once again after lifting her jumper over her head.

She couldn't help herself now, Hermione sighed happily as the blonde Slytherin invaded her mouth with his tongue and began to unbutton her blouse. Her hands had minds of their own as they began to trace the ridges of his abdominal muscles, making their way to his back. Once his mouth moved on to her neck again, she took a deep, calming breath and kept on talking.

"Yes, it was about-" Deep breath to compose herself again. "Mermish. And the similarities to human language."

At this point, Draco had hitched her legs up along his waist, where they had glued themselves. He wrapped his arms around the small of her back and pulled her closer, if such a thing was possible, before resuming his ministrations to her bum. Meanwhile, the Gryffindor had freed her Slytherin from the confines of his school shirt and had begun lightly scraping her nails along his back. The sensation her nails gave him caused him to grind himself into her, making the fire growing within Hermione to flare to life.

She moaned loudly and pulled him onto the desk with her, pushing aside whichever Professor's belongings littered it. He fidgeted with his belt at the same time as Hermione yanked her knickers off. Once both garments were off though, the two rejoined each other and resumed their foreplay, eager to reach completion.

"Draco!" The blonde heard Nott's voice call out to him. The bloody caretaker must be close.

"What?" He demanded, suckling on the breast of the moaning witch below him.

"Draco!"

"What the bloody hell do you want?"

"Breakfast's almost over!"

"Huh?" That was when Draco opened his eyes and found himself with the corner of a pillow lodged in his mouth.

"I _said_ breakfast is almost over. What's gotten into you man?" Satisfied that the sleeping dragon had finally awoken, Theo walked out the dormitory to fetch his own breakfast.

Draco looked around the room, to make sure that what he had just experienced had only been a dream, or perhaps _this_ was the dream. He certainly hoped so, but that didn't seem to be the case.

He shuffled to the edge of the four-poster bed and looked down at his morning problem, which had grown considerably in the night, thanks to his fantasies of Hogwarts' favorite muggleborn Gryffindor. Grabbing a towel and his toiletries, Draco made his way to the showers, determined to resolve his problem by reimaging his dreams of Hermione Granger crying out his name.


End file.
